nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1: Idiots With Numbers!
Idiots With Numbers(ナンバーのついたバカたち! Nanba no Tsuita Baka-tachi!) is the first episode of Season 1 in the Nanbaka anime and the first episode overall. Synopsis Jyugo, Uno, Nico and Rock make an attempt to escape, only to get caught by Hajime Sugoroku. The group later spends some time bugging Hajime and indulging in idle chat. The Warden, Momoko Hyakushiki, returns and discusses Jyugo with Hajime, telling him not to underestimate him. Summary Supervising officer Hajime Sugoroku discusses the impenetrable Nanba Prison and its achievements, stating that no one has ever escaped it.‌ He is interrupted by Jyugo, Uno, Nico and Rock who are currently attempting a breakout and have a perfect breakout record thus far. Hajime watches them from a surveillance room alongside Seitarou Tanabata. Meanwhile, Jyugo, Uno, Nico and Rock face various traps and security systems as they make their way through the prison. Uno uses a playing card to expose a laser trap which he, Rock and Nico go to great lengths to try and avoid, only to discover that Jyugo had disarmed the trap without telling them. The hacking of that trap triggers another one which causes the walls to close in on them; they manage to escape by climbing up into an air vent, much to Hajime’s irritation. Inside the air vent, Nico notifies the others that it's been laced with sleeping gas, prompting them to find a way back down. There, they’re confronted with a trap consisting of a large ball which forces them to run away. While Hajime is convinced that they will finally be captured, they manage to find a potential exit; this turns out to be yet another trap, an electrified pit, which they manage to climb out of. In the guard room, Seitarou panics at the thought of them successfully escaping. Hajime dismisses his concerns and learns that the four escapees will soon have to face deputy supervisor Yamato Godai. The inmates encounter Yamato in a large maze trap, where Yamato begins to chase them. While Hajime is confident that the inmates will soon get lost, allowing them to be captured, it is Yamato who instantly gets lost, causing Hajime to destroy the surveillance screen in frustration. Successfully leaving the maze, Uno and Rock make a bet on whether to head left or right and proceed left where they encounter a barrage of guards accompanied with guard dogs. As the guards begin shooting, Nico takes a shot for Jyugo and seemingly "dies" in the latter's arms; moments later, he reawakens and comments on the affects of the drugs. From the guard room, Hajime and Seitarou note that the tranquilizer darts used won't affect him. Rock manages to defeat the surrounding guards but is cornered by the guard dogs. Seeing them as mere puppies, Nico proceeds to try and pet them; upon contact, they instantly turn into harmless, fluffy dogs. He claims it's a result of his drugs, though Hajime and Sietarou remain confused. From that point on, the traps become considerably less dangerous which leads the inmates to think no one was expected to get this far. As they reach the prison's exit, Hajime prepares to face them. Arriving at the final door, Jyugo discovers that it has several different locks and requires fingerprint and voice verification. Despite this, he seemingly manages to undo it, boasting about his extraordinary jail breaking abilities. However, his hacking incurs a countdown which states that the door will soon explode, resulting in fatal consequences. Ignoring irritated remarks from their friends, Jyugo continues to hack the trap until he finally succeeds in opening the door without consequence. Leaving the building, they are immediately confronted by Haijme who states that they will be unable to advance. Easily defeating the four of them, they are dragged back to their cell in building thirteen where Hajime shouts at them for their constant breakout attempts. Sometime later, Hajime relishes in the prison's still perfect record. ]] Later, Hajime is shown in his office falsely stating on his supervisor's log that no problems have occurred. Asked to speak to Jyugo by Seitarou, he discovers that Jyugo merely wants to be entertained while Uno, Rock and Nico continue to irritate him with various inquires and requests. In Hajime’s absence, the cellmates engage in idle chatter including Jyugo’s chances of popularity with girls and the comfortable conditions of the prison in comparison to the many others they’ve been in. Sometime later, Hajime prevents Jyugo from escaping once again after which Jyugo informs them of a girl he caught a glimse of in the visiting room. Attracting his cellmates’ attention, they decide to escape to have a look. Entering the visiting room, they see the girl visiting Hajime but soon discover that “she” is Hajime’s cross-dressing younger brother, much to their disappointment. Meanwhile, Nanba Prison warden Momoko Hyakushiki arrives at the prison and demands to speak with Hajime. This request causes Hajime to cut short his conversation with Hitoshi, much to the latter's disappointment, but he manages to arrange to speak with Jyugo in his place. In Momoko's office, Hajime insists that there have been no problems regarding cell thirteen, whom the warden describes as hardened escaped convicts. She warns strongly against Jyugo, who is telling Hitoshi in the visitation room that despite his lock-picking abilities he is unable to remove the shackles around his neck, wrists and ankles that a mysterious scarred guard placed on him in a former prison. He contemplates his plans to find the man with the scar, believing that Nanba Prison is the last place he can look. Character Appearances Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1